


Escapade

by Fallenfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Genderbent Dean, I may or may not have referenced twist and shout, Oops, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfangirl/pseuds/Fallenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Campbell loses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote to get in a writing workshop. I got in, so I thought I should share. :)

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that right in front of me, the corpse of my mother served as proof that everything I had ever come to love was gone. The city was bombed last night, and now our house, and my mother was gone. I'm sure my university, the park I had never imagined myself without, were now nothing but ashes. I couldn't believe it or I fear I may lose my sanity, so I refused to believe it, even if the evidence was right in front of me and it was all I could see.

I knew I had to stay for my mom because heaven knows what would happen to her if I left. But I couldn't breathe anymore,so I run as fast as I can, and I leave behind the ruins, stopping only when I couldn't go any further. I stop and look around, I am near the river. I sit at the bench, and I start crying. Me and my mother don't have anything anymore. They had already taken my dad away to fight overseas, and my mom was dead. now what little we had was gone as well. Taken away without warning, and it wasn't fair.

Then I remember the ruins of the park, that pieces of debris were now all that remained of what used to be my place to escape, and cry more. And then I remember him, the boy I met at the park. The one that gave me books even if we didn't talk at all; the one who became a friend to me and made me smile, even if he didn't know it. I would never see him again. I didn't even know if he was still alive. I didn't even know his name. I laugh bitterly, realizing it doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter if I never see him again. I here are more important things than what-could-have-beens, even if it doesn't feel like it. However, I just couldn't get him out of mind somehow so I decided to reminisce; to think about him one last time. Because I'm sure things couldn't go back to the way they were before the bombing, even if he was alive. I wipe my tears and close my eyes, thinking of the day I met him.

It was a clear day, so I had decided to grab a book and head to the park. I always visited the park when I could. I sat in my usual spot underneath a shady tree and started reading, looking up when a shadow blocked the light, and there he was. He smiled, put down a book next to me, walking away without a word. I picked up the book, not knowing what he meant by leaving it here. I opened it, and found a two word note: "For you." I smiled and laughed, before getting up and walking away before he could come back and change his mind.

I didn't sleep that night because I wanted to finish the book, which wasn't difficult. The writing was beautiful, and I couldn't stop reading. I loved it so much, I didn't even mind I didn't make any progress on the book I was reading in the park.

I went back the next day, not expecting him to be there, but there he was, waiting. I just looked at him for a moment, not understanding what was happening. I approached him, wanting to talk, but then he was getting up and walking away, and I didn't want to pressure him. I went to the spot he was sitting and saw a book. I opened it, and sure enough, there was another note: "I wasn't sure if you'd come back, but I had to bring this, just in case you did." I shook my head, dumfounded. What was going on? I got up and looked all around the park, hoping to find him, but he had left, so I went to my spot again, and continued the book I was reading. I had decided to read the one I received some other time.

A hand on my shoulder bought me to my senses. I had started crying again somehow, so I wipe my tears, and look at who it was. I expected to see anyone but the boy in the park looking back at me, but that's who it was.

"Hello." He said. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and his hair looked in desperate need of a comb. His voice seemed too high for his face, so I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You were crying just a few seconds ago."

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to sound like that."

"What?"

"Nevermind." I said, getting up. "I must be going."

"Let me walk you home." He said, standing as well.

"I don't even know your name."

"Jimmy. Jimmy Milton."

"Nice to meat you, Jimmy. I'm Deanna. Deanna Singer."

"Well Deanna, can I walk you home?"

His words caught me off guard and I felt my breath catch. I look away and start walking away. He followed me. I took a deep breath before answering. "I don't have a home anymore. Not after last night."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know."

We walked in silence for a while, even if we had a lot to talk about. I didn't know where I was heading until I start to see the debris. I turn to him a few streets from where the ruins of the center of the city was. "I'd rather walk alone from here, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?" he asks, and I nod in reply. It was time to face reality now. He nods, and starts walking away.

"See you then!" I shouted, so he would hear. He turns around, a shy smile on his face, and waves."See you then!" He screams back.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments for improvement are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
